


Chat Drabbles

by chaineddove



Category: Hikaru no Go
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-08-10
Updated: 2012-08-13
Packaged: 2017-11-11 21:10:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/482929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaineddove/pseuds/chaineddove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A variety of drabbles prompted by Hikago Chat.  You're welcome.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Rain

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Qem](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qem/gifts), [aiwritingfic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aiwritingfic/gifts), [stillskies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stillskies/gifts), [mmmdraco](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmmdraco/gifts), [hostilecrayon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hostilecrayon/gifts), [aoigensou](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aoigensou/gifts), [Ver (verloren1983)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/verloren1983/gifts), [troisroyaumes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/troisroyaumes/gifts), [very](https://archiveofourown.org/users/very/gifts).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mitani/Akari, rain.

The late spring rainstorm catches her by surprise, and she stands at the door, worrying her uniform skirt between her fingers, wishing she had thought to bring her umbrella. She sighs and steps out from under cover, but a shadow immediately looms over her and the rain on her face abruptly stops. She looks up to find him looking away, tugging on his collar, attempting nonchalance. His red umbrella is shielding her.

“Thanks,” she says; he shrugs and mutters something unintelligible. They begin to walk. After a moment, she takes his arm and pulls him under the umbrella with her.


	2. Finger Paint

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Akira/Hikaru, finger paint. For the record, it was suggested that this prompt was impossible. Needless to say, I proved them wrong.

Akira was having a crisis. And a migraine. He was never going to get this mess cleaned up before his parents got home, and this was pretty far down the list of ways he wanted them to find out that he and Shindou were dating.

“Finger paints, for the record, are _not_ what I had in mind when you suggested _something dirty_ ,” he said through gritted teeth. “The only thing _dirty_ is the shouji screen. And the tatami. _And my father’s goban, Shindou._ ”

Shindou winced. “It’ll come off. Probably.”

“Out,” Akira decreed. “And take your palette – and your shirt. _Honestly_.”


	3. Sparkles and Rainbows

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Saeki/Ashiwara, sparkles and rainbows. And cotton candy ice cream, because stillskies made it headcanon forever.

“No,” Saeki says. He has to draw the line _somewhere_ , and this seems like the place. “I don’t know what that is, but I am absolutely not trying it.”

Ashiwara pouts, and that pout, Saeki thinks, is some sort of lethal weapon. Saeki gives the bright blue ice cream with rainbow sprinkles a dubious look. “But Saeki-kun,” Ashiwara cajoles, “how do you know you don’t like it if you don’t try it?”

“What are you, my mother?” Ashiwara laughs. Saeki sighs. “Maybe.” Ashiwara gives him a sparkling grin. “Oh, fine.”

The ice cream tastes like artificial blue and Ashiwara’s smile.


	4. Underwear

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Akira/Hikaru, underwear.

It starts out all right, but then Touya finally manages to fumble off Hikaru’s pants, and the next thing Hikaru knows, Touya is collapsing on his stomach, laughing.

“What?” Hikaru demands, sitting up.

“You…” Touya says, “you… I just… I can’t. Shindou, are you _five?_ ”

Hikaru looks down at his boxers, which are printed with images of the cast of Naruto, chibi style. “Oh god,” he says. Of all the days… “I forgot I was wearing that. My mom didn’t finish my laundry, and…”

“Your mom,” Akira says, sitting up.

Hikaru nods, face scarlet.

“Right. I think we’re done here.”


	5. Left Foot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bitty Su-yeong, left foot. I have so had teachers this cruel.

Su-yeong is trying very hard to be good and not fidget. He knows that his teachers have high expectations for him, and inasmuch as he can comprehend this at the tender age of five, he wants to please them. But right this moment, it’s increasingly difficult; his left foot is asleep and tingling alarmingly, and he really needs to pee. “Can’t I-?”

“No,” his teacher cuts off. “Not until you solve it.”

The problem on the board, as far as he is concerned, has no solution. He feels the first tear meander down his cheek and grits his teeth tight.


	6. Superheroes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sai and Hikaru, superheroes.

“ _Sai_ ,” Hikaru says with a deep, world-weary sigh. “You’re going to drive me crazy.”

“Hikaru!” Sai responds, glaring at him. “That man, Hikaru! He is-”

“Using go for evil,” Hikaru finishes for him. “So you keep saying.” He rolls his eyes and announces, “You have been watching way too much television.”

“But Hikaru~!” Sai exclaims, tugging insistently on the hem of Hikaru’s shirt. “With the power of go, we can show him the error of his ways! We must smite him, with the righteous light of justice! And go!”

“No more sentai ranger anime,” Hikaru tells him firmly. “Not _ever._ ”


End file.
